


Home is Where You Are

by Bakagami



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagami/pseuds/Bakagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the abyss, darkness is only fleeting to the never ending rays of salvation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Essential

**Author's Note:**

> Contains reposts from [ffnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2637966/). A three-part, three point-of-view take on their relationship, unbeta-ed.

Aladdin doesn't know what he is. He doesn't know what he's there for, he doesn't know what he's doing, but what he does know is that, right now, there's blood dripping from Morgiana's wounds and Alibaba's skin is splattered in bruises.

There's a lot he doesn't know but he knows that Alibaba is light. His smile shines for everyone to see and Aladdin is almost overwhelmed the first time he watches the corners of those lips lift and curve into what Aladdin believes should always illuminate that face. Light is his first friend in this world and it spawns courage, determination, friend; Alibaba.

Another thing that Aladdin is sure of is that Morgiana is warm. Her red hair is a fiery halo and her gaze consists of protection, love, warmth. She's warm and wonderful and beautiful—after all, Aladdin doesn't prefer remaining in the cold. Those chains shackling her are offending and Aladdin doesn't think twice when he shatters them. He can't bring himself to regret it (and doesn't even want to) after his light panics and a scowl mars his features because when she looks up, he already knows. She is warmth.

Light leads his way and warmth wraps around him. Both are essential; Aladdin knows that he needs both to survive. 

So when he sees these (his) things being threatened, he knows only one thing—that he will protect them.


	2. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They offered her something she thought she had long forgotten.

_I'm lucky_ , she decides.

Now that Morgiana thinks back—back to when those lemons scattered to the ground and her rags hitched a little too high to reveal the shackles on her feet (that chain around her neck, her hands, her heart), she's lucky. All it took was an offering, a reached out (free) hand to wretch her from the depths of which she had been shrouded in. 

She was drowning up until that point—drowning, sinking, losing (but what is there to lose?)—as everyone was floating, breathing, living. They all came and left but she was always there, always, _always_.

What kind of life is this? Is this all that I am worth? ( _Help me._ ) Countless questions built up, unanswered and overflowing until—

The faint whistle of a flute blows from the sky, the sun. An untarnished, innocent, yet wise creature pulls her in an embrace, completely engulfing her very being and it's vast like what she remembers from her homeland. It's free, endless, and she's this close, so close.

She steps closer to have the sun blind her and she basks in its warm, golden hue. _If it's for a short while_ , she thought, _why not?_ A smile graces her lips and she sees the brightness through her closed eyes, only waiting for it to disappear and leave her again. (Though she stays.) 

Night falls but the warmth is still there and Morgiana realizes, as she hesitantly reaches for those outstretched hands, that they are there to stay.

(She realizes that she is home.)


End file.
